Liberty Rock Radio
Liberty Rock Radio is a radio station in GTA IV. DJ: Iggy Pop Genre: Classic Rock Tracklist * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995) * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" (1988) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * Iggy Pop & The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Phil Collins & Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) Exclusive for The Lost and Damned * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979) * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Unreleased Songs A lot of songs were planned for this station in The Lost and Damned and were finally removed. However they are still listed in the file "american.gxt" : * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) * Steppenwolf - "Ride with Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart - "In a Broken Dream" (1972) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) Trivia *This is the favourite radio station of Patrick McReary. *This station plays in the Broker Safehouse. es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City